Why Did I Fall for a Mere Human?
by bluejellyfishOuO
Summary: Sebastian's (the demon) life flashes before his eyes when he is attacked by Grell and William.
1. Part 1

Warnings: Terrible errors of all kinds that I didn't bother to correct and OOC (Out of Character).

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, or rather Ambrose Hughes and his new contract, Cordelia Eldridge, were currently waiting for the a suspect of the Queen to come out.

The supposed suspect was hiding in a building in an alleyway in London, so Ambrose and Cordelia were waiting.

SLAM

Ambrose and Cordelia turned to find the source of the sound and found a man in his early thirties pointing a gun a them.

"I'll handle this! Ambrose, wait for my orders!" shouted Cordelia as she was running to the man with two swords in hand. She knocked the gun out of him.

"As you wish, my lady," said Ambrose.

Another man with long, red hair, glasses, and a chainsaw also came walking out of the building. His eyes were a strange mixture of green and yellow, and he had a huge mischievous grin on his face which showed his pointy teeth.

Cordelia was too busy fighting the man that was dodging her swords, so she didn't see Ambrose's shocked expression when he saw the man.

"You..." muttered Ambrose as he narrowed his eyes.

"My, my, it's been a while, hasn't it, Ambrose... or should I say, Bassy?" asked the man with the chainsaw.

"What?" Cordelia asked more to herself than Ambrose when she heard said man with the chainsaw say this while fighting the other man in front of her.

"You know this man personally, Grell?" asked the man as he looked up to him while fighting Cordelia.

"Ah yes, it was love at first sight," replied Grell as he sighed dreamily,"Actually this is the place where we officially met."

"Don't lose focus when you're fighting me!" exclaimed Cordelia, and she sent her sword through the man's abdomen.

"Agh! You bitch!" screamed the man. He fell to the ground holding his wound.

Cordelia walked up to him and held up her swords in order to finish him once and for all, but Ambrose grabbed her and moved her to the side. "Ambrose, why did you do that?" demanded Cordelia.

"It appeared you were far too engaged in disposing of the man and didn't notice that Grell was about to attack you," replied Ambrose.

Ambrose put her down and turned to Grell.

"Is this a new contract of yours, Bassy?" asked Grell with a raised eyebrow.

"That isn't any of your business, Grell," stated Ambrose, "and don't call me that. I don't refer to my previous master's name anymore.

Grell just ignored it, "You were so devoted to that brat back then, but maybe I can get to you this time since this is someone new. Although you don't have the same appearance, you are still quite attractive."

"Ambrose, can you explain yourself?" questioned Cordelia as she watched the interaction between the two males.

"I'm sorry, but that will have to be postponed for a later time. We need to focus on the main task here."

"Alright, you try to hinder him while I dispose of him."

Cordelia went to the man that still lay on the ground, and Ambrose and Grell started their fight.

"Oh, it won't be much later until she finds out," said Grell with a smirk as Ambrose dodged his chainsaw,"I came here for a reason. You changed, I know that for a fact. I can also sense it."

"May I ask what that means?" asked Ambrose as he threw a punch at Grell.

Grell's smirk only grew wider, "You know exactly what I mean, Bassy."

"Demon..."

"Ah yes, I recognize your voice. What are you doing here, William T. Spears?" asked Ambrose with narrowed eyes.

"I am here for the same reason as Grell," stated William the reaper as he fixed the spectacles on his nose with his weapon.

"Ambrose, I got him! Finish those two off!" ordered Cordelia.

"As you wish," said Ambrose as he put a hand to his chest and bowed as he kicked Grell in the face.

Ambrose grabbed Grell's chainsaw and lifted it up, "This time I will make sure I put this to good use before these matters get out of hand."

"Why the face? Stop it! Will, don't let him hit my face!" Grell cried out.

Ambrose was quick to react and was about to slice Grell's face with the chainsaw only to be stopped by William T. Spears once again. Perhaps he wasn't too quick.

"Abel Darcy, born August 25, 1875. Died September 18, 1899 at age 24 by three stab wounds made by a 16 year old girl," William read aloud out of his book, "He wasn't beneficial to the world in any way, so there's no point in keeping him alive. Grell, collect his soul. I will fight this demon."

Grell took on a more serious expression and tone, "I'll do that, but what do we do about the girl?" he asked.

"Leave her be for now, it isn't her time anyway. Our main focus right now is this demon," stated William as he prepared to punch Ambrose.

Grell nodded and walked toward Abel to collect his soul while William fought Ambrose.

"So you were only using this man to get to Ambrose? What exactly are you?" Cordelia asked Grell as he kneeled down and looked over the man's cinematic record to collect his soul.

"As cruel as it sounds, that is correct. It was his time anyway. As for us, there is no harm in telling you, so I will. We are grim reapers," he said as he stood up.

Cordelia scoffed, "Now, what are you two intending to do with Ambrose? You aren't possibly intending to kill him."

"Impatient aren't we? Yes, we are going to do just that. You see, before he was contracted to you, he went into a sort of rampage."

"Rampage?" Cordelia turned to Ambrose as he started to speak.

Ambrose delivered a roundhouse kick to William on the head. "So, you are intending to kill me?" he asked.

William landed a blow to Ambrose's side as he said, "Your type repulse me. If you did it once, there's no doubt you'll do it again. It seems your previous master cost many emotions to uprise from you, ones that creatures such as yourself shouldn't feel. Your little outburst caused the whole Dispatch Society to fix everything up. You killed pedestrians who weren't supposed to die and everything went into shambles."

Ambrose only glared at William as he dodged another one of his kicks.

Grell jumped in and knocked Ambrose to the floor. "How long I have waited for this moment to come. I can finally see you covered in the beauty of red!" he exclaimed.

"Tch," was all that came out of Ambrose's mouth as he tried to get up only to be stopped by William.

"You aren't getting up this time," he said.

Cordelia stared wide-eyed and shocked, "Ambr-"

It was all she could say before she saw William's weapon plunge through Ambrose's chest.

Grell Sutcliff moved off him and said, "Ah, how long I've waited to see your cinematic record. You're very vulnerable right now due to your previous master, so we can have access to your record very easily. I want to see your delicious life flash before all of us here!"

...

_Everyday was a bore. All I did was hunt souls and steal them from humans bodies. None of them were ever very good. This went on for centuries._

_ One day when I was stealing yet another boring soul, I decided to stop this nonsense. I needed something worthy, so I went looking for a soul worthy of making a contract with._

_ More centuries passed, but I could not find anything worthy. I was very hungry, but I could last. That was when I heard it._

_ "Somebody, please, help me!"_

_ Ah, the scent was so alluring. Everything about it was very desiring. It wasn't because I was hungry. This soul was like nothing ever before. _

_ But then, it suddenly disappeared. I couldn't sense it anymore. "Oh my, I was looking very forward to this one." _

_ I decided to just go somewhere else, but then I sensed it again, only louder, "There is no God. There never was, so why can't anybody just help me?!"_

_ Now that I could sense it again, I followed it._

_ Once I reached my destination, I saw him. He looked so vulnerable and enticing, but he wasn't ready yet._

_ I decided then and there that I would do whatever it took to make that soul mine. It didn't matter how lowly I had to go because the moment I saw him, I knew that was the only choice._

_ "Help! Ple-"_

_ "My, my, what do we have here?" I asked my soon to be meal._

_ "Us! Pick us!" was what I heard the obnoxious people who tortured this boy that was innocent mere seconds ago yell. They were like moths coming to a flame._

_ I just gave them one glance and turned my attention back to the boy, "What is your name, may I ask?" His eyes had a lifeless look to them and he wore a frown, but I knew he would be willing to give up anything to get what he wanted._

_ "Ciel," was what the boy said. "What are you?" it seemed he already had an idea of what I was._

_ "Me? I am a demon," his suspicions were confirmed._

_ "Now then, you have summoned me. If you wish to form a contract with me in order to save you, the gates of heaven will forever be out of your reach. Are you willing to give this up?"_

_ "Don't ask such tedious questions and form the contract already. Isn't that why you came here in the first place? I order you to form a contract with me, and help me get revenge on the ones that set this whole thing up!" ordered my master._

_ "Yes, my lord. Where would you like the contract to be placed? The more exposed it is, the stronger our contract is."_

_ "I don't care, do what you'd like."_

_ "Very well then, my lord. This might hurt a little, so bear with me," I said as a put my hand over his right eye from his view. He closed his left._

_ I put the contract seal and he let out a scream. It was now in place._

_ When he opened his eyes I was in a human form. I needed to be in the form of someone he was looked up to or cared for deeply, so I took a similar form to his father's. I knew he was of noble blood, so I also took in the form of a butler. This was going really low for one such as myself, but it didn't matter to me as long as I had this particular soul._

_ "Young Master, what would you like me to do with these people?" I asked him as I turned around to those humans now yelling profanity at my master._

_ "Kill them all" was all he said._

_ And I obeyed with a hand to my chest, "Yes, my lord."_

_ I also set the building to flames for my master's sake._

_ When I finished this chore, I picked up my master and took him outside._

_ I set him down when we arrived outside._

_ "Promise me these things: don't ever lie to me, never betray me, and stay by my side until the very end!" commanded my young master._

_ I was very shocked by his orders but obeyed nonetheless, "I never tell lies, Young Master. I will follow them to the end, even if they are difficult. That is the truth." My master was very naïve._

_ He seemed satisfied._

_ "I never asked you for your name. What is it?" he asked._

_ "My name is whatever my master wishes to call me by."_

_ "Okay then, I'll name you Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis"_

_ "Very well then. Was that the name of someone you cared for deeply?" I asked as I smiled._

_ "It was my dog's name." _

_ I remained smiling. Brat._

_ "As the only Phantomhive left, I will do whatever it takes to live up to my parents expectations. I will also avenge their deaths. As the next Phantomhive heir, I swear."_

_ I only laughed._

_ "What's so funny?" he asked._

_ "Well, you ordered me never to lie to you, but you seem to be quite the liar yourself, Young Master."_

_ "Tch," was all he said._

_ I changed the subject, "My lord, where is your home located at?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Young Master?"_

_ "... I don't know," he mumbled._

_ "And may I ask why that is?"_

_ "I never went out a lot. I was sick many times..."_

_ His parents could have let him out more often, but I shouldn't press the matter further._

_ "But my Aunt Ann works in at the Red House Hospital in London. She still must be there."_

_ I carried him and took him there. We met his parents butler, Tanaka, and his aunt. Her name was Angelina Durless, but people nicknamed her Madam Red for her favorite color was red and her outfits were always red. Her hair was also naturally red._

_ "Ciel, I want you to have these. They were the only ones I was able to collect. The rest burned up in the fire," said Madam Red as she put both of her hands over one of my young master's._

_ "The Phantomhive rings!" gasped my master as Madam Red removed her hands._

_ "Please take good care of them, my dear nephew. These are the only remaining ones."_

_ He nodded._

_ "Very well! I need to have a word with your butler. Go talk to Tanaka for now."_

_ The Young Master left and Angelina sat down._

_ "I don't know where you came from or where you found my dear nephew, but please take good care of him. I'm sure he's been through a lot, and I need someone to guide him." This woman seemed to care deeply for the Young Master, but she didn't seem have many good intentions either._

_ I put a hand to my chest once again and bowed, "Yes, I will be with him... Until the very end."_

_ After that, gave me the directions to my master's mansion and we left. She didn't seem too eager to see her nephew leave, but nonetheless, she let him go._

_ We arrived at his 'home', but it was destroyed._

_ "They seem to have made quite the mess," I said._

_ My Master just nodded and turned to walk to another direction._

_ "Young Master?"_

_ He just walked past me and went into what looked like to be the Phantomhive cemetery._

_ There they were, Mr. Phantomhive and his wife, buried up._

_ My master kneeled down, "Mother, Father..."_

_ That was quite the surprise, but I just let him be. After all he is still just a child. That was the first and last time I saw him act that way toward his parents. Something within me also sparked at that moment, but it was foreign to me. I just shrugged it off._

_ I went back to the mansion and put my hand to my chin, "This won't do."_

_ I had and idea and when I was done, I went back to my master._

_ "Sebastian, we'll just find a hotel and stay there for the night."_

_ "No Master, that won't do. Follow me."_

_ He followed me and was shocked to find his mansion back together._

_ "Don't just stare at it, go inside. It is your mansion after all."_

_ "How did you..."_

_ "If I couldn't do this much for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" I said and winked at him._

_ We went to the bathroom and I fixed up a bath for my master._

_ "Ow! You idiot, the water is too hot. Do you expect me to take a bath in this?" he didn't sound very happy._

_ I smiled at him and asked, "Is it too hot? I'm sorry I will fix it." I am a demon, I don't know what hot or cold is._

_ I fixed it up and thought it was decent enough for my master._

_ He went in and said, "Leave."_

_ "But why, Young Master? It is a butler's duty to bathe his master."_

_ "I said to leave. I can bathe myself."_

_ "Very well then.". I left the room and closed the door._

_ WHOOSH_

_ I sighed. I knew this would happen._

_ I went back inside and saw him on the floor. It was quite amusing, to say the least, but he was starting to get on my nerves. He thinks he is independent, but he's not._

_ "Young Master, are you all right?" I asked as I helped him up._

_ "I'm fine. I just slipped, that's all."_

_ "Here, let me help you with you bath."_

_ "No, I don't need your help!"_

_ That was the last straw. I grabbed his chin and angrily said, "Stop it. You may not want me to help you, but you need it. Now, stop being a brat and let me be the butler I am supposed to be!"_

_ "Fine."_

_ I took his bath and after that, we went to the dining room. It took me a few seconds to cook everything, and I came back to my master with a fresh dish and set it on the table._

_ He took a bite of his food and looked up at me, "Are you a fool?"_

_ "Whatever do you mean, my Lord?"_

_ "You make this food look appetizing, but it is only bland. The only thing I can taste is the hotness because it burns," he said as he threw a dish at my face._

_ "I apologize, I'll prepare a new dish right away," I bowed and left for the door._

_ He stopped me in my tracks, "You are here to be my butler as you said. If you're going to be one, do it right."_

_ "Yes, my lord."_

_ I left the room, but I felt the glare and heard him say, "Damn demon."_

_ Brat._

_ It was time to take him to his bedroom and he fell asleep in my arms as I carried him up. Ah, such an adorable sight it was._

_ I chuckled at myself._

_ A few days later we went to Queen Victoria's palace for my master to inherit the heir as Phantomhive. A few people wondered why such a young boy would do this, but they didn't question it any further._

_ I waited outside the room, and when he came back, he stood with pride._

_ "It seems you've earned yourself quite a title," I was testing him._

_ "Yes."_

_ "You have a mansion, the money, and even a lovely fiancée. That seems rather nice," his back was toward me as we walked, and I reach my hand out to him._

_ "Yes, you're right." I was less than a centimeter away from grabbing his shoulder and ending him._

_ "But!" He turned around. I backed away._

_ "That is not why I came back. I only have one goal: to eradicate the people who killed my parents and sullied the Phantomhive name. You will be there with me until the end!"_

_ He really was worthy. _

_ I bowed down, took one of his hands' in mine, and pressed my lips to the back of it, "Yes, my lord, until the end."_

_ He stared down at me and said, "Good."_

_ He turned back around and walked away. _

_He turns his back toward the light without hesitation. That figure that charges in the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish._

_ The next few weeks were him teaching me to be the perfect butler, and me teaching him the ways of a noble. I was very strict, but he did the same._

_ Two years later there was the Jack the Ripper case. It was quite amusing to see my master dressed up as a girl, and to add to that, we almost ran into his fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford._

_ We thought we figured out it was the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chambers, but we were wrong. Although, he was responsible for selling prostitutes on the black market and was apprehended._

_ We finally figured out where the actual criminal would be located at if we waited, but we were too late because the victim died._

_ It wasn't a surprise with who we found out the criminal was; Madam Red and her butler, Grell Sutcliff. They were both on the suspect list._

_ Grell revealed his true form. He is a Reaper. I didn't like his attitude and obsession for me, but I endured it._

_ Grell and I had a physical fight, and Angelina Durless tried to kill her nephew. _

_ She was about to when she hesitated, "No, I can't. He's my... She's my... This is my beloved nephew!"_

_ Grell didn't give her a chance, and sliced through her body, "I'm so disappointed in you, Madam Red. I thought you were different, but you are just like all of the rest."_

_ The Young Master just stared in shock, and Grell continued his fight with me._

_ I finally had Grell cornered, and was about to kill him with his own chainsaw until someone interfered._

_ "He wasn't supposed to be here. He is needed in the Dispatch Society. You cannot kill him."_

_ "Well then, please tell him not to interfere with us anymore," was what I told the stranger._

_ "I am William T. Spears. I will be taking him for questioning, demon," he stated as handed me a business card. He wasn't happy to see me because he knew I was a demon, but we went our separate ways after._

_ I went over to my master. He didn't look too well._

_ I put my hand to his face to check his temperature, "Master, are you all right?"_

_ "I'm just tired, that's all," he said, but he had a somber look on his face._

_ He stood up and almost fell. I was quick to catch him, but he slapped my hands away and glared at me. I knew it was because of the news he found out about his aunt, but there was something else._

_ I was shocked, to be honest. I was truly worried for him, more than a butler should be. I am not saying butler's don't really care for their master's. It is a butler's duty to do so in the first place, but it didn't feel the same as other times. I've had this feeling for the past months, but I didn't know what it was._

_ "Let's go home," he told me._

_ It was now five years later. My master was 17 years old._

_ My master still has those moments were he doesn't want anything to do with me. I know he doesn't know himself why that is, and I keep having these emotions I don't know about either._

_ Well, today was the day I figured out these peculiar things between my master and I._

_ Lady Elizabeth and her mother were coming over to discuss wedding plans with the master. It was near their wedding day, which would be the day my master turned 18._

_ "Ciel, I've missed you so. We haven't seen each other in weeks," said Lady Elizabeth as she walked in, curtsied, and hugged my master," and hello Sebastian." She's matured._

_ "Hello to you too, Lady Elizabeth," I said as I smiled._

_ "Sebastian, it's been such a long time and you still call me that? Please, call me Lizzie." _

_ I nodded at her and greeted her aunt, "Good day, Miss."_

_ She looked me up and down, "You still haven't learned have you?" She took a comb out and brushed my hair back. "The same goes for you, Ciel," she said as she did the same to him._

_ They discussed their wedding plans and after that, Lady Elizabeth's mother went to discuss business with Tanaka so Lady Elizabeth and my master would some spend time together._

_ They went out to the gardens to have tea and I followed._

_ "I am very excited for the wedding. Aren't you Ciel?" she asked as I pulled her chair out and she sat down._

_ "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he said as he put on a fake smile and I took his chair out as well. He still wore that frown of his, but smiled for the sake of his fiancée._

_ The Lady put on a more serious expression and said, "I really want you to be happy for our wedding. You always have a sour look on your face, and when I saw you today in quite a while, I've noticed that it has gotten worse. This isn't the first time I've noticed; it has been happening over the years. You aren't the same. You've changed. I don't know what caused your frown to deepen, but it has. If anything is wrong, please tell me. I don't want you to keep everything within you. I want you to rely on me."_

_ My master and I were deeply stunned, but I remained stoic as I served the tea. I knew she was very observant, but I was still shocked because I didn't know she would notice such a small detail._

_ "Thank you, Lizzie. I know I will, one day," he said as he truly smiled, but only for a second. I knew what he said was a lie, but it kept her satisfied._

_ Lady Elizabeth also smiled and said, "Good. I hope I earn all of your trust someday. I love you, Ciel."_

_ This truly shocked us both. My master choked on his tea and I dropped the sweets I was serving them both._

_ We both stared at each other because that was when the both of us realized the truth._

_ "M-Master, are you all right?" It wasn't like me to behave this way._

_ "Yes, I-I'm fine, Seb-Sebastian."_

_ We were in love_.


	2. Part 2

Season 2 doesn't exist and Hannah is just someone Sebastian knew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler.

* * *

_That is ridiculous. This is not what I have been feeling for all these years. No, it can't be. I am demon, I am not supposed to feel this, but that other certain demon did feel love toward her master._

_Her name is Hannah Annafeloz. She was a very cruel demon, but aren't we all? If she was capable of feeling this, then maybe any demon is also capable of this. I know it isn't the same love that she feels because I somehow know mine is different._

_I scoffed at myself. Me, a demon, having these feelings and falling for a human to add to it? How pathetic._

_I looked back at my master. He seemed to be having similar thoughts._

_"Um... Is everything all right with you two?" I know she also realized something, but she didn't bring it up._

_My master snapped out of his trance and look at Lady Elizabeth, "Yes, everything's fine. I'm just a little tired."_

_She didn't buy it but simply nodded._

_"Okay then, I will be leaving now. It was good seeing all of you."_

_My master and I accompanied her and her mother back to the carriage. We watched as they left._

_"Sebastian, we truly are fools, aren't we?" he questioned and nervously chuckled._

_"Indeed we are, my lord."_

_We never spoke of it after that. He remained a prideful noble and I remained the perfect butler, but there were some awkward moments between the two of us. _

_He would blush at the silliest things, but I couldn't tease or make fun of him because I was the same fool as he was._

_The only time we ever spoke about it again was when it was time to eat his soul._

_The person that was responsible for humiliating my master was none other than Ash Landers. He was an angel and the Queen's butler._

_He put up quite the fight which caused me to have to use my real form._

_My master slid to the edge of the platform we were on, and he took hold of it with one hand._

_"My lord, would you be willing to hold on to that until I count to ten and tell you it's over?"_

_"Yes!" he shouted._

_I started my counting as I attacked Ash Landers. He was repulsed, to say the least. He kept screaming words such as, impure, filthy, unclean and so on._

_"One."_

_He was finally dead._

_I went over to my master back in my human form. We both smiled at each other. They weren't fake smiles, they were both real. We were relieved._

_Until he let go._

_My eyes widened and I jumped after him, "You are a liar, my lord. You said you would hold on until I said it was over."_

_"Yes, I am a liar, but it's fine," he said as he smiled and we jumped into the water._

_We went back to the manor and I fixed him up to sleep. His soul would wait until tomorrow._

_"Tomorrow I am to marry Elizabeth," he stated._

_"Indeed," was all I said._

_"You know what to do, right?"_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_The next morning I woke and dressed him up. I sent out all the news to everyone already. _

_They all thought he passed away, even the servants. What's dead can never die though. It would be his demise since the beginning._

_The only one that caused quite a fuss was his fiancée, "What? He-he's dead? How can that be? We were going to marry tomorrow! Sebastian, please let me see him one last time!"_

_"I am sorry, but I cannot do that. It is a horrendous sight you cannot foresee."_

_She only cried, but she understood._

_After dressing my master up in the morning, we left to a secluded area. It was a demons' hangout to put it somewhat clearly._

_We arrived at it, and I took him to the center. It was a long walk, but I didn't mind._

_I set him on the bench and he said, "Please forgive me if my soul doesn't taste the same. I didn't intend for that to happen."_

_I replied with, "It isn't like you to apologize master. I cannot say anything about the taste, Young Master. I also care for you, but I must end the contract."_

_"It doesn't matter, it was decided when we formed the contract that it would end this way. There is nothing we can do about it, and it doesn't matter if it's you who is the end of me. I will be content that way."_

_"Such an understanding lord you are. I will try to be gentle as possible."_

_"No. Etch the pain into me, so there is proof that I once lived."_

_I kneeled down, "Yes, my lord."_

_I walked over to him and caressed his face. He was so soft, like a newborn. I took off his eyepatch in the process. There it was, the contract mark._

_He stopped me in the process and said, "Sebastian... can you k-kiss me, ple-"_

_I didn't let him finish and kissed him. I knew it wasn't an order, he was only asking. This isn't what a butler should be doing, but I could care less right now. I honestly don't know when I first started to have feelings toward my master because I only found out a few months ago what these emotions were, but I have felt it for some years._

_I kissed him and made it up to the mark on his eye. He knew where this was going and allowed me to do so. In the end I am only a demon, I cannot let my weakness live any longer._

_"Now then, Young Master," I bit into his eye, but he only clenched his hands. Then I painfully went deeper and he let out a scream. I didn't care that it caused him pain, but at the same time I did. _

_When I finished, he limply sat on the bench. He was getting paler than he already was. It truly was a sublime soul despite his love, but I felt an emptiness inside of me._

_After that, I took him to the Phantomhive graveyard. I made a quick burial next to his parents. I even went to the garden to collect bunches of white roses. Those were his favorite._

_It was still daylight out. I saw my master's closest relatives and friends on the other side of the gardens. I guess they decided not to make the funeral at a church._

_The servants were there too. One of them seemed to sense something from my direction and he turned around._

_Ah yes, Bardroy. He told the other two and they also turned around, but of course, they didn't see me. They didn't see me, but they saw the graveyard and gasped._

_Bardroy, Meyrin and Finny. Oh, how wise they are. I picked those three to be the Phantomhive servants for a reason. Although they are idiots at maintaining the manor, they are astonishing when it comes to protecting it._

_The three of them told the rest of the crowd and they walked over to my master's gravestone._

_**Ciel Phantomhive**_

**_ December 14, 1875 - December 14, 1893_**

**_ Loyal son to his parents and Queen Victoria._**

_"Who did this?" someone asked._

_Lady Elizabeth walked to the front with the servants and murmured only for them three to hear, "It must have been Sebastian." What a smart young woman she is._

_The three nodded in agreement, but stayed silent._

_I couldn't stay here any longer. I needed to move on, so I wandered around looking for a new soul. I just recently ate, but I needed something to take my mind off my now previous master._

_I suddenly felt really frustrated. I don't know why that was, and I couldn't quell it either. I was frustrated with everything, including myself._

_I couldn't handle it and started attacking everything that went in my way. I was frustrated and angry. Why must these new emotions arise from me?_

_I saw carriages in the empty roads and attacked those. I honestly don't know what got into me by attacking everything, but something did._

_I tore my claws into them, snapped their whole body, or did something much more violent that was beyond imagination._

_"Sebastian, stop it. Don't stoop this low."_

_What... Master?_

_"Sebastian or rather the real you, demon, stop. I know this isn't like you, not even for a demon," was what the voice said._

_I killed over fifty people, but I didn't care. I was just too worked up with everything, but he caused me to calm down._

_My 'little' tantrum was over and I sat down. I put my claws to my face. Why is this happening? What caused all of this to happen? Why am I like this? Why... Why did I fall for a mere human?_

_"I could ask myself the same; why did I fall for a demon? I don't know the answer to that either. I guess we were just connected in many ways we don't know about."_

_I guess we were... No, we still are. We made a contract and I ate his soul, he is within me. That will never change._

_He made a satisfied noise for my answer, and I never heard from him after that._

_It is now 1899. I have found a new contract._

_Cordelia Eldridge, age 16. She was an orphan living on the streets for most of her life, but was found by a noble family that decided to take her in in 1897. She didn't remember her own name, so her parents named her._

_I was taken aback when I found out her mother was Elizabeth Midford, but she changed her surname to Eldridge when she married Cornelius Eldridge. She also removed both of her middle names and named her daughter after one of them._

_This young lady has turned into a fine young woman. She moved own, although I noticed her eyes had a slightly sad look to them. It was likely. She knew my previous master since childhood and cared for him, but the one my master ended up loving was me. I have a feeling she knows about that._

_When she saw me, I know she noticed something, but she wasn't very certain. I know very well that this young woman isn't stupid. She acts oblivious most of the time but she isn't. She knew I wasn't a normal butler when I was with my previous master._

_All she said was, "You seem very familiar and your voice also sounds familiar. Have we met somewhere?"_

_I didn't lie, I wasn't Sebastian the butler anymore, "I'm afraid not."_

_Cordelia Eldridge summoned me for two reasons: revenge and finding her father. She was grateful to the Eldridge's for taking her in, but she still resented the people that killed her mother and needed to figure out why they did it. Her father was missing for quite some time. He was also with her on the streets, but one day he went somewhere and never came back._

_I took a form that was somewhat like hers. I had very dark brown wavy hair, but my eyes remained red._

_I played the role of her fiancé. It was for the contract. I managed to get the title of a Duke. I was also a guard dog for the Queen._

_When Cordelia was visiting me to 'spend time together', we actually went out to solve the missions I was given. It helped gain some information on her parents. She was previously of royal blood, but she forgot most of her past._

_Today we went out to find someone who was threatening to destroy Queen Victoria. We went to the location the threat was to arrive at. _

_Now, here I am, being killed by two grim reapers, due to my frustration over my previous master, but I don't mind. I am free of eternity, I guess my life did mean something if one person cared for me. I am not one to think this way, but I guess I can be free of my thoughts now._

_Forgive me, Cordelia, for not being able to help you reach the end of your goals, but it is my time now. I see that your mother has been watching over you. Look, she's right behind you. In fact, so is your step-mother. It seems she has been following us for quite a while. Your father isn't here though. That means he is still out there. This is end of me now._

_"You... How could you? You didn't help that young girl obtain anything. I am disappointed in you, but I guess it's all right. As selfish as it sounds, you are here with me."_

_Master, you are still here? I thought you were gone long ago. I guess I was wrong all along._

_"Yes, I was here all along, and don't call me that. Call me Ciel. You are no longer Sebastian or my butler. I hope Lizzy isn't mad at me for choosing you. I did care for her very much, but I needed to be distant from her for my passing and fell for you instead. I hope my parents aren't disappointed in me either, but that is most likely it. After all, I fell in love with a demon."_

_Very well then, Ciel. If I call you that, you can just call me Sebastian. That is what I officially claim myself now. I know that was once your dog's name, but I don't mind. I actually like the sound of this name._

_"Very well, Sebastian. Now come with me. We are both free. We can be together for good now."_

_Yes, my lord._

...

Ambrose... or rather, Sebastian lay on the floor limply with a content smile.

"My, what a record that was. I didn't even notice those two women appear," exclaimed Grell as he and William finished collecting Sebastian's record. He straightened up and stretched.

"Grell, let's get going. We have finished our job here," stated William as he pushed his glasses up.

"Okay, Will! Poor Bassy had a confusing life, but at least he's happy with tha- with Ciel Phantomhive now."

William turned to Cordelia and said, "Your contracted demon is dead now. What are you going to do?"

Cordelia only stared wide-eyed, but when she heard William she composed herself, "I cannot bring him back to life, so there is nothing I can do about him but give him a proper burial. He deserves it. As for me, I will have to figure everything out on my own even if it takes me my whole life. Not everyone get's what they want. Maybe I won't either, but it's worth the try."

William nodded. "What a foolish but good choice. She is devoted," he said to himself.

Grell and William disappeared into the night sky.

Cordelia turned to her step-mother. Her biological mother was already gone.

She went over to Elizabeth kneeling on the floor and asked, "Mother, are you all right?"

Elizabeth stared up at her with teary eyes but said to herself out loud,"Ciel... He really did... love another." The tears were at the corner of her eyes, but she tried smiling nonetheless, "At least he was happy..."

Cordelia didn't know what to say, so she rubbed her mother's back.

"Cordelia, look at the mess you got yourself into. You.. You," she couldn't help herself and started crying.

"I know, Mother. I'm sorry. I won't say I will stop my search. There are reasons I am doing it. I hope you understand."

Elizabeth nodded. Of course she knew, Ciel had done the same thing. He even fell in love with the demon. She didn't really mind. He was a demon, but he never harmed any of them in any way. He only did so to Ciel, but that was his choice and it was Sebastian's job to end him. None of them could do anything about it, but it made her happy to see Ciel again. She got to see Ciel once more even if it would only be his demise, but she didn't know it at the time. Sebastian even acknowledged her.

It would have been the end of him whether he met Sebastian or not, but meeting Sebastian made Ciel have a satisfying death. If he never met him, Ciel would have died suffering making him be in physical and emotional pain.

That is not the case with Sebastian. He made Ciel's wishes happen and that left Ciel content and without regrets. Even if he caused him physical pain, it was only at the end of their contract. That was always the way it was going to be, whether he met him or not.

Elizabeth looked at Sebastian's corpse. He somehow managed to take back his previous form when he was in a contract with Ciel.

She stood up and went over to it, "I am not mad at you Ciel. I am happy you have a true love."

When she said that, she heard a clink. She looked at the ground and saw the Phantomhive blue diamond ring next to Sebastian.

She knew it was a sign that Ciel heard, and she smiled at that. Elizabeth picked it up.

"I will tell the Undertaker to put this on Sebastian when he fixes him up. Cordelia, let's go."

...

All was silent.

Everyone that knew Sebastian well in Ciel's life were gathered at the Phantomhive graveyard in silence with their loved ones, relatives, or friends.

The Phantomhive servants still lived in the manor. Ciel was the one to allow them to do so.

Elizabeth cried and her husband hugged her. He new this was a critical hit for Elizabeth. She was the one that told him her life with Ciel, and that he had a butler named Sebastian. He was told he was a good person and deeply liked by everyone he met. He didn't know much after that.

The Phantomhive servants were strong, but they couldn't hold their tears. When they found out about Sebastian, they were very shocked. They didn't see him for years and then he was suddenly found by Lady Elizabeth and Miss Cordelia. They said they already found him dead in an alleyway, but we know that isn't the whole truth.

As for Cordelia Eldridge's fiancé, Ambrose, he moved to Paris. His 'parents' that lived there missed their son too much. They decided to bring their lovely son along, but we know that isn't the truth either.

They all put flowers on the Phantomhives graves and Sebastian's deathbed.

After he was buried, they sat there in silence for a few minutes and then left.

"Oh, even the demon has a happy ending? Who knew this would happen?" Undertaker said as he giggled.

"How I wish it would've been me to end him. I tried to save the Earl, but I guess I was too late," he said as he stared at Sebastian's gravestone.

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_ Passed away September 18, 1899_

_ Loyal Phantomhive butler to the end_

_ and family to us all._

_ May he forever be in our hearts._

* * *

I know it seemed rushed. I will try not to do that next time.


End file.
